Kingdom Hearts: Crisis on two Earths!
by aceman94
Summary: Desperate to find help, Luthor and Larxene ask the Guardians of Light and the Justice League to help them save their dimension from the Crime Syndicate and the Commanders of Darkness!


**Disclaimer: I don****'t own Kingdom Hearts or Justice League. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Justice League belongs to DC comics. The only thing I do own is the Lockblade.**

**I had recently got the JL: crisis on two Earths DVD and after watching it, I got thinking 'what if there was KH characters there too?' So I decided to write this fanfiction for you all. In this story, the Justice League, with the help of Sora and his friends, help Lex Luthor save his world from the Crime syndicate and the Commanders of Darkness(evil KH characters).**

**I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do. May contain SPOILERS for some of you.**

_Unknown hallway, Midnight._

Three people are seen unlocking a door, allowing them to pass through. The first person is wearing a golden metal suit while having a strange device on his left side of his waist. His name is Lex Luthor, leader of a small group known as the Justice League. The second person is wearing a jester costume, hence, earning the name 'Jester. The third person has blueish hair while wearing a pure white coat with boots and gloves. He is holding a book in his right hand. He goes by the name Zexion. He's from a group called Agency 13.

As they come to a laser protected door, Luthor starts pressing some buttons as the laser grid shuts down. "No time for nice and easy." Luthor said as he jammed his hand through the door and tried to pull it apart, making quite a loud noise. Jester and Zexion both covered their ears. "Way to be stealthy, Luthor." Zexion said sarcastically. Luthor explained as he continued to rip the door apart, "The moment I shut down the laser grid, it send a silent alarm. They're already on they're way here!" When he said that, Zexion's and Jester's eyes widened with fear just before the door was completely destroyed. Jester jumped in and aimed his little staff at the middle safe. "Dibs!" Green acid shot out and melted the safe door.

Then, Luthor grabbed something out and held it in his hand. Jester smiled and said, "The Quantum trigger!" with Zexion saying, "Now, we have a chance!" Just then, an alarm started and the cameras turned on, showing the three shadows of who was coming for them. Jester stared at the screen and spoke, "Run!"

The three ran down the hallway with whoever was chasing them not to far behind. When they came to the sewer vents, Luthor melted the doors behind them shut. "That's not gonna slow them down for long." he said as he jumped down the vent with Zexion following him. Jester stopped to look at the door being sliced in half. "That's not gonna slow them down at all." he corrected as he jumped down last. As the two mysterious figures went past them, the three heroes went to down the nearest vent leading to the sewers. Just as Jester was about to go down, a blast came through the entrance behind them. Luthor looked up to his colleagues. "What're you guys waiting for? Hurry!" he asked. Zexion looked at Jester, who nodded at him before both looking back at Luthor.

"Sorry, buddy." Zexion apologised. Jester spoke after him, "It's time to get serious, Lex." Luthor's eyes widened as he tried to convince his friends to come along. "No! We can make it all together! We can do this!" Jester then said, "Get your shiny bald head out of here! It's hurting my eyes." as he shut the hatch down.

Jester and Zexion both went back-to-back, searching around the place for any danger. Then, a blast came right in front of them and the two mysterious figures attacked them. As they were both leaning against the wall, they saw their attackers. One of them was unearthly, had green skin with four arms and a blue cape. He goes by the name J'arkus. The other person had red hair, seemed spiky backwards, almost resembling a hedgehog. He wears a red suit with grey gloves and boots and was holding two Chakrams, one in each hand. His name is Axel.

Jester smiled and said to the attackers, "What can I say?" Axel then struck him with his right Chakram and used his fire power to burn through the laughing hero. Noticing his friend screaming in pain, Zexion tried to help him but was stopped by J'arkus, who was stomping him to the ground. Jester continued to scream as he finally gave in. "Aaagghh! Okay! Okay!" he said as he put his hand in his pocket. "I'm down to my last joke anyway." he sighed. Zexion smirked as he spoke, "But trust us..." then, Jester pulled out a small bomb from his pocket and activated it. "...this one will kill ya!" he finished.

In an old alleyway, a woman with blond hair was waiting just above the manhole. She was wearing the exact same coat as Zexion was. Luthor climbed out of the hole and got up on his feet. "Finally! I was getting board!" the woman complained. "We tried to go as fast as we could, Larxene." Luthor told her. Larxene then looked around and asked him, "Hey. Where're Zexion and Jester?" Then, an explosion appeared in the building they were just in. Luthor and Larxene were shocked, having their friends gone. Luthor said, "It won't be in vain, old friends." Anger started to fill Larxene as her hand formed into a fist.

"LUTHOR!" boomed a voice behind them, surprising the two as they looked behind them.

There stood eleven people. Person 1 was dressed in green with a mask on his face. His name was Power Ring. Person 2 had orange goggles and ginger spiky hair while wearing a yellow suit with a Q on his chest. The name of this guy is Johnny Quick. Person 3 had a mean look on his face. By the look in his eyes, it was clear that this guy was the boss. He had a blue suit with a red cape and a yellow belt. He had the letter U on his chest. They call him Ultraman. Person 4 was a woman with black hair and a black suit with a necklace with a little medallion with the letter S on it. Her name was Superwoman. Person 5 was dress just like an owl. The O on his chest had a meaning, saying to all of his name, Owlman.

Person 6 was a 15 year old boy who had brown spiky hair with a black jacket and silver pants. He had big, green shoes and fingerless gloves. He was holding a strange weapon in his hand. This weapon looked like a sword but had a odd piece at the edge of the blade. The piece resembled a door-lock. This sword was called a Lockblade. The wielder of this weapon was called Sora. Person 7 had silver hair and was wearing a blue shirt and yellow pants. He, too, had a Lockblade. This boy was one year older than Sora. His name was Riku. Person 8 was a girl who was the same age as Sora. She had red hair and was wearing a violet dress and white sandals. She also had a Lockblade. Her name was Kairi. Person 9 looked a little bit like Sora. He had blond hair and was wearing brown armour. His Lockblade was upside down. His name was Ventus or Ven for short. Person 10 was wearing a similar armour like Ven. He had brown hair and had a Lockblade that looked scarier than the others. His name was Terra. Person 11(final person) was a blue haired woman who had a red top and grey shorts. She had high heels and fingerless gloves with an armoured shoulder pad on her left shoulder. Her name was Aqua.

The first group was called the Crime Syndicate. The Lockblade group were known for conquering worlds. They were known as the Commanders of Darkness.

Luthor and Larxene stepped back in fear. Ultraman spoke, "You think you could hide from my Ultra-vision?" Sora then took his turn to speak. "Even after we wiped out your Agency 13 buddies, you still try to defeat us." "You're gonna pay for what you've done, mate. That's a promise." Johnny Quick said. Luthor glared at the two villain groups as he said, "I've got a promise of my own." He pulled out the strange device from earlier and aimed it at the villains. "We're gonna finish the job the Jester and Zexion stared." The Commanders and the Syndicate stopped and got ready for battle. Then, Larxene grabbed Luthor's shoulder as he said, "But not just yet." and pushed the button, making the two heroes disappear into thin air.

The two groups just stood there, wondering where they went, while Sora and Ultraman both glared at the very spot the two heroes were.

**Kingdom Hearts: Crisis on two Earths!**

_Watchtower, 9:00am._

Batman was testing the new teleporter while Flash was on Earth watching everyone on the computer. "You know, things would be a lot faster if I were up there with you guys." he said while eating a pretzel. Batman spoke to the speedster, "Patience. I'm almost ready for you." Then, Wonder Woman came and asked, "How much is all this costing, Bruce?" Batman continued to test the transporter. "I don't like to think about it." He put the panel down. "Alright, Flash. Beginning test run." Flash looked around, feeling unsure about this. "I don't know, Batman. This is pretty radical. You're absolutely sure this thing works?" he asked. Batman pushed the final button and said, "Pretty sure." Flash was confused. "Pretty sure? That isn't-" then he disappeared and reappeared in the control room. "-good enough." he finished. "Teleporter's online" Batman said as he took Flash's pretzel and took a bite out of it walked away.

Flash lost it and shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY!? Is he crazy!? How could he test that thing on if he wasn't sure!?" Martian Manhunter spoke to Flash, "He was joking." "Yeah? How can you tell?" he asked. Wonder Woman told Flash, "You really think he would risk your life if he wasn't sure?" Flash thought about it and said, "Well, maybe. I mean, I don't think he likes me very much." Martian Manhunter spoke, "I don't think he likes anyone very much."

_Metropolis, 9:03am._

In the city, a small group of heroes called Guardians of Light were walking down the street after fighting some Heartless. It had been two weeks since they helped the Justice League defeat Luthor and Pete. Sora was wondering how their superhero friends were doing. "Hey, Sora." Sora snapped out of it and turned to his friend, Riku. "If you're wondering about the Justice League, why just visit them?" Sora then smiled and nodded. Kairi giggled and said, "You miss those jokes the Flash told you, don't you?" Sora rubbed the back of his head and laughed in embarrassment. "Yeah. I do." he admitted in defeat.

Aqua then suggested, "Well, why don't we try they're new transporter? Batman says to every hero, including us, that it's online and ready to use!" Sora had stars in his eyes as he so wanted to try that out! "OK, guys! Lets go!" he said as he and the others followed him to the communicator to contact the Justice League.

_Metropolis, 9:11am_

Everything seemed so busy as the cars went by. Just then, Luthor and Larxene appeared in the middle of the road, causing a traffic jam. When the man in the first car came out confused, Luthor spoke to him, "Good morning! Would you be kind enough to tell us where we can find the nearest police station?"

In the police station, Luthor and Larxene walked in and went up to the police officer at the desk. "Excuse me, it's very important that we-" Luthor asked. The officer interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah. Cool your jets. This is a police station. Everything's important he-" then he got up in shock. "Luthor!?" He pulled out his gun, while the other officers did the same. Luthor put his hands up and said, "No need to make a scene. Me and my friend here just want you to contact the Justice League for us." As soon as the other officers heard the word 'friend', they aimed their guns at Larxene as well, who quickly put her hands up as well. The main officer asked, "Or else?" Luthor then said, "Oh, I don't know. 'I'll destroy the world!' Is that sufficient?"

_Watchtower, 9:14am._

Sora and his friends were amazed to see the newly built Watchtower. Then Flash zoomed up to Sora and the two started talking about how awesome their lives are. Kairi was helping Marian Manhunter with the computer, Riku, Terra and Batman were making a few modifications to the transporter, Ven and Green Lantern were checking if the metal outside would hold and Kairi, Aqua and Wonder Woman were having a little girl talk about fashion.

A few minutes later, Superman received a call from Batman. "Superman. Go ahead." he answered. Batman told him, "_We've got a problem. One of yours._"

_Police station, 9:18am._

Superman, Sora, Flash and Aqua walked down towards the cell where they were keeping Luthor and Larxene. "It's OK. We'll take it from here." Aqua told the police. They opened the door and walked in, finding a naked Luthor and a board Larxene playing with a Rubik cube. Aqua blushed madly and turned around while Flash said, "Oh, and they call me The Flash." Superman asked Luthor, "What do you think you're doing?" "I've come to talk. As you can see, I'm not armed." Larxene grumbled, "That's not the only thing you're not." Sora just glared at Larxene, not trusting her one bit.

Superman used his X-ray vision to see through Luthor, who was talking. "You're going to what I have to say very difficult to believe." Then Superman spoke for him, "You're both from a parallel Earth." Both Sora and Aqua were surprised to hear that as were Luthor and Larxene. "How could you possibly know that?" Luthor asked. Sora asked as well, "Yeah. How could you tell?" Superman told them. "Larxene's battle scars are her right hand but this one's are on her left. Luthor's internal organs are reversed. His heart is on the wrong side." Aqua stated without turning around. "It could be a trick." "Could be." Superman said as he used his super-vision to see far away. "But our Luthor is still in his cell on Stryker's Island. And Sora's Larxene is still inside the Prison dimension." Luthor was quite impressed. "And now that we've clarified the matter of our evil twins, we've got quite a story to tell you." He was about to get up when Superman stopped him. "Pants." Luthor looked down and said, "Oh." while Larxene just facepalmed.

_Watchtower, 9:30am._

Everyone gathered around to listen to what Luthor had to say. "Our world is similar to yours in many ways but very different in others." Flash interrupted and asked, "Wait, don't tell me. On your world, your the leader of the Justice League." "As a matter of fact, I was." Everyone just stared at Luthor when he said that. "Past tense." Kairi said. Luthor continued, "I'm not just the leader of my world's Justice League, I'm it's only surviving member. Larxene here, is the only surviving member of her group of protectors of Light called Agency 13. We were all systematically destroyed by a team of Lockblade wielders of Darkness called the Commanders of Darkness and a group of super powered beings known as the Crime Syndicate. They've run rampant for years, doing whatever they pleased."

Larxene took her turn to speak, "They rule through fear occasionally turning their powers and abilities against the populace, just to remind us. In hope of maintaining some minimal order, the authorities simply pretend they aren't there. But increasingly, they refuse to be ignored. The Commanders have risen above every other law on every other world. Residents of those worlds won't interfere with their work. The Syndicate has completely intimidated civil authority." Luthor spoke again, "The police won't arrest them and prosecutors wouldn't press charges if they did. The only keeping them from completely overthrowing the government, is the threat of a nuclear response. You people are our world's last hope."

After looking at each other, Manhunter stood up and asked Luthor and Larxene out while they talk about it. "We have to discuss this. Please wait out here." After shutting the door behind them, Luthor quickly hid the Quantum trigger behind the nearest machine.

"I don't trust them!" said Superman with a stern look on his face. Wonder Woman scoffed, "There's a surprise." she said sarcastically. Sora suggested, "Maybe they're on the up and up. You said it yourself. They aren't our Larxene and Luthor." Ven thought about it. "Sora's got a point. You did say that, Superman." "Still, never met a Luthor I liked!" the Metropolis champion said. Manhunter spoke, "I've read they're minds. They were telling the truth. Regardless, we have a responsibility to the millions of people being oppressed on they're world." Terra spoke next, "Guys, we can't just go off and go to a new world we know nothing about so soon. We need preparations, information." Green Lantern said, "Terra's right, guys. And besides, for all my power, when it comes down to it, I'm just a beat cop. There are rules. Another dimension maybe out of our jurisdiction."

Kairi just shock her head. "I can't believe we're having this discussion! Of course we're going to help!" She stood up, while Sora followed. "Kairi's right! It's what we do!" After he stood up, Superman did the same thing. Soon, the others stood up as well. The only ones left were Terra and Batman. "Not this time." Batman said. Flash asked, "Why not?" "We've got too much on our plate right here. We haven't finished constructing our new headquarters." Terra agreed with Batman. "He's right. And not only that, but the first rule for Keyblade wielders is No meddling!" Sora told Terra, "That may be true, but lately, we've been doing a lot of meddling. I don't think it really much matters now." Superman spoke next, "And our first responsibility is to protect the Earth." "That's right. **Our **Earth! We don't even have enough manpower to do that properly." Batman stated. "Fair enough." Superman said. "But we're talking about millions of people. We can't just turn our backs! We have to go!"

Luthor and Larxene were pacing back and fourth when suddenly, the door opens. The Justice League and the Guardians appear behind it. Superman was the first to tell Luthor that they've agreed. "Alright, Luthor. We'll help." "But we'll need a plan." Sora stated. Luthor smiled. "I have one, of course." Then, the two teams, plus the two parallel beings, left the room and the door shut behind them, leaving only Batman and Terra inside the room as they looked out the window, looking into deep space and the Earth.

_Justice League HQ, Earth 3, 11:30am._

The Crime Syndicate and the Commanders were searching Luthor's Justice League headquarters. Terra 2, Kairi 2, Owlman and Superwoman, along with their servants, were looking through the entire place. Owlman was searching something on the JL computer. Kairi 2 walked up to him and asked, "Hey, Feathers! What's so fascinating?" Superwoman growled at the red haired girl for talking to her boyfriend that way. "Luthor has solved the decoherence problem." replied Owlman. Terra 2 just spoke with an "Hm?" while Kairi 2 just simply tilted her head sideways, looking dead confused. Superwoman then said, "Darling, unless there's money involved, you're still boring me."

"Parallel Earths." Owlman said, once again, confusing the others. "Luthor has not only proven they exist, he's figured out how to travel between them." Terra 2 asked, "So, you mean, alternate worlds? Like, opposite people and stuff?" "Exactly." While discussing this, Kairi 2 thought, '_So it's true! I thought it was just a lame story to scare scaredy cats in bed, but they really exist!_' Then she quietly giggled. '_I wonder if they have another Sora there!_' Then she stopped that thought as she looked to one of the henchmen. "Any sign of the Quantum trigger?" she asked. A boy with blue hair and a red jacket and hat replied, "We've searched the entire complex, ma'am. If it was here, it's not now." Superwoman spoke, "Right." Owlman thought and gave out orders to the followers of the Syndicate. "Download all these records into my personal computer." A girl with black hair and a headband around her head walked up to the computer to help. She almost had a striking resemblance to Yuffie. "The rest of you," Owlman continued, "Strip this place of anything useful, then destroy it!" With that last part said, the henchmen smirked and went straight to work.

After finally downloading the computer, the ninja girl was about to give Owlman the memory drive until a bright light appeared. While everyone was shocked, the light went away, revealing to be the heroes, who came with Luthor and Larxene. "It could be disorienting, but there are other side effects that-" Larxene was interrupted when she saw the two Commanders and the two members of the Syndicate. Sora looked around as he said, "Uh-oh." Superwoman was shocked to see other versions of them, actually good guys and with Luthor and Larxene! "What the hell!?" she shouted. Luthor wasn't expecting the headquarters to infiltrated by the enemy. "We're compromised!" he said. Riku rolled his eyes. "What tipped you off?" Owlman glared at them. "I don't have time for this! I need that data! Take them down!"

Superwoman was the first to attack. She charged at Luthor and smashed him into a wall and started using her powerful punches to defeat him. Superman grabbed her fist before she could pulled another punch. "That'll be enough of that!" he said to her, making her turn around and punches him. Soon, the others started fighting. Wonder woman was fighting Terra 2 while Sora and the Flash were taking out some of the henchmen. Sora stopped when he saw the ninja girl. "Yuffie!?" Aqua told him, "Sora! Not Yuffie, remember?" "Oh yeah! Right!" he said as he continued to fight. The Yuffie girl tried to slice him up but he kept dodging her attacks. Meanwhile, Aqua defeated three henchmen, but was almost attacked by a girl who transformed into a lion. Summoning her Keyblade, Aqua fought back against the shape-shifter as the girl kept changing form. Up in the air, GL was fighting against a woman with similar powers like his. She caught him and created giant scissors to cut him in half. GL smiled and said, "I've played this game before!" and used his ring to make a rock to block the scissors, allowing him to break free and fight back and knock her out unconscious.

After defeating the Yuffie look-alike, Sora beat two more henchmen. "Phew! This sure is hard work," he said to himself. "Excuse me." a voice spoke to him as he turned around and saw a woman in pink with ginger hair. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked as her eyes started to glow, putting Sora into a trance. Kairi and Kairi 2 were fighting each other. "I can't believe I'm this weak in your world!" Kairi 2 said as she swung her Lockblade, pushing Kairi away. "At least I don't have a horrible taste of fashion!" She replied while the two crossed blades. Kairi 2 looked over at Sora and thought he was cute. "Your Sora seems really cute. You wouldn't mind if I take him from you, would ya?" Kairi's eyes widened and she got angry. "Yes! I WOULD MIND!" Aqua still had problems of her own. She was still fighting the shape-shifter girl, who was now a bear. She then just remembered a move from her training with Master Eraqus. She then dodged the last attack and punched a spot near the bear's neck that knocked her out.

While Superman and Superwoman were still fighting, Wonder Woman seemed to be at her limit. Terra 2 was about to come in with one final blow until she ducked and punched him in the stomach, knocking him out. She turned and saw Sora, being hypnotised by the pink lady. "You don't want to fight me, you want to help me." she said. Sora repeated what she said. "I don't want to fight you, I want to- Hey! This is like the jedi mind trick!" he frowned at her, mad that she tried to mess with his head. "This is not like the jedi mind trick." she said, trying to regain control over him. "This is not like the jedi mind trick." he repeated. The pink lady smirked until she was knocked out by Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman tried to wake Sora up. "Sora. Sora!" She snapped her fingers, making Sora shake his head and wake up. When he saw her, she had her arms crossed while tapping her left foot. She was NOT impressed with him letting his guard down. "Sorry." he apologised.

After finally defeating Kairi 2, with the help of the Flash, Kairi went to help Ven fight off one remaining henchmen left. After Larxene gave Luthor potion, Luthor woke up and saw Superman take down Superwoman. Owlman was about to attack from behind. "Superman! Look out!" Larxene warned him. Superman heard her and blocked Owlman's attack and blew him away.

Climbing out of a pile of rubble, Superwoman called in reinforcements. Then a woman phased her hand through him and Larxene. Manhunter stopped her. "Stop that!" as he pulled her arms out of their bodies. Luthor blasted her and called everyone, "We've got to retreat!" Everyone gathered around to listen to him. Flash asked, "Why? We're winning." "Superwoman's called in the cavalry! And if it's who I think it is, we're not prepared to fight them!" Superman asked, "Don't make us guess! What are we in for?" "At lest three Made-men, almost as though as Superwoman!" Sora was confused. "Made-men?" he asked. Larxene told them, "No time to explain! We have to go!" Superman flew and told the others, "Follow me!" Everyone did so as he crashed through the walls, making their way out. Kairi and Riku jumped on Aqua's and Ven's gliders while everyone else flew out. Sora used his Flash key-chain to move as fast as Flash. When Sora and Flash ran towards the opening, they went through. Only to see that they were in the air and they started to fall. "Oh man!" Sora exclaimed. "Oh crap!" Flash shouted.

The two were suddenly saved by GL, making a huge baseball glove. "I got you!" he called. The heroes were following Luthor to their new hideout but were interrupted by Owlman, who was flying in his jet-plane. The missiles were launched at them. Flash called out, "Heads up!" alerting the others but they were too late to notice as they were hit by the missiles, causing smoke to emerge. As the smoke cleared, a shield was around the heroes, created by Sora and as it closed down, Superman charged at Owlman's plane. As the two chased it out, Ven noticed a storm cloud up ahead but he knew that was no storm cloud! "More trouble." he said. "Where?" Manhunter asked as Ven pointed towards the direction the cloud was coming from.

After losing Owlman, Superman came and used his super-vision to see three men flying towards them. And judging by the S on their chests, they are one of the bad guys and they mean **trouble!** Owlman finally found Superman and was about to launch another attack but was stopped by Wonder Woman. She tried punching her way in but Owlman opened the shield, hitting her chin. He stood there with a gun pointed at her, "Get off my plane!" She blocked the bullet and fought him, head on.

The three men, known as Made-men, charged the League and the Guardians. One hit Superman, one hit Aqua and the other charged Green Lantern, making him lose his concentration and making the baseball glove disappear, allowing Sora and Flash to fall once more. Sora quickly changed his Key-chains, from Speed master to Fly-high, making him fly and save Flash. "I got you, buddy!" he said. "You could have done that sooner, you know!" the speedster cried. GL and Superman were dealing with the two Made-men while Aqua found herself dealing with the powerful Made-man and Superwoman.

Wonder Woman head-butted Owlman, putting him off his balance and threw him off the plane. She turned to the plane's seat and smiled.

Superman and Luthor were both pushing the Made-man back but not beating him. Suddenly, beams shot the powered being out of the sky. Luthor looked at the plane near by and checked the communication. "Is that one of us in Owlman's plane?" "Three of us." Flash responded. Sora spoke next, "Wonder Woman swiped it!" Luthor thought of this as the next escape plan. "Then there may be a way out of this. Swing around for me!"

The plane passed Aqua and shot Superwoman and the Made-man away from her. Superwoman saw the plane then ordered her servant to still fight. "Stay on top of her!" she ordered, "I'll take care of the plane!" She flew towards the plane as Sora started to panic. "What do we do? What do we do!?" Luthor was looked for something "Where is it? Where is it?" "What're you looking for?" Flash asked. Luthor answered, "Chameleon circuit. Owlman used to drive me crazy!" Flash used his super speed to try all of the buttons until he found the right one. "Found it! What's it do?" The plane started to turn invisible until it completely seemed gone so Superwoman couldn't find it. They called GL to let them know where they were. "We're cloaked. Right above you!" GL nodded. "Hold fire! Our rides here!" Everyone looked up and got on board. The plane went into hyper mode, allowing it to go fast and get away from Superwoman, who ordered her men to strafe the skies.

The three Made-men used their powers to cause lighting to slow them down. A lightning bolt hit the plane and broke the circuits as the button caught on fire. "Well, that's fried." Sora and Flash both said in union and disappointment. Luthor saw the scanner. "It doesn't matter. We're still cloaked." "And we've lost them. At lest for the moment." Wonder Woman said. The others came in. Kairi asked. "So genius, where to now?"

_Crime Syndicate HQ, 11:58am._

On the moon, there was a building, shaped like a rocket while a floating ship was beside it. The ship had a huge letter D, meaning Darkness, on the front. Inside the building, the Syndicate and the Commanders were all sitting around a single table, murmuring. Ultraman put his hand down and spoke, "Come to order!" quieting everyone. "First business." He turned his head, facing Sora 2, who stood up and started talking, "We've gotta decide who we're calling up to replace Axel and J'arkus! God rest their souls." Everyone turned and faced two empty seats. "There's no managerial talent in those organisations." Owlman said. "We should de-solve them and split up their territories." "Right." Johnny Quick said sarcastically. "Seems to me like you've already helped yourself to the Martian and pyro's crew." Sora 2 agreed with him. "I agree. You had the whole bunch with you guys, this morning." Kairi 2 quickly stood up and raised her hand up and shouted, "I agree with Sora!" She smiled at him, making him blush a little.

"Made-men need to be associated with one of the family heads, if you want some of them." Owlman told them. Power Ring countered the argument, "We can horse trade for manpower any time. What about the turfs?" "I'm with Owlman." Superwoman said. "We'll divide their actions between the five of us." Riku 2 also agreed on this, "I agree. This way, we'll cover more ground." Kairi 2 glared at Riku 2 for disagreeing with Sora 2. "So it's decided." Superwoman declared. Aqua 2 grunted at the super powered woman and said, "Who died and made you boss?" Superwoman put her arm out. "You wanna arm-wrestle for it?" Aqua 2 growled as Terra 2 and Ven 2 tried to calm her down. "Knock it off! We'll work out details later." said Ultraman as he sat down in his chair. "For now, Owlman can keep J'edd J'arkus's men and Riku can keep Axel's guys." Johnny chuckled, "Eh, from what I hear, sounds like you could have used a few dozen more!" He smirked while Sora 2 laughed. The two fist-pumped. Sora 2 and Johnny Quick were like best friends, the same way Sora and Flash are.

"Luthor's new Justice League is not to be underestimated." Owlman said, with the same expression on his face. Terra 2 said, "Neither are we! They'll fold." Ultraman corrected him, "Or we'll fold them. Just like everybody else who gets in our way!" Owlman stood up and presented, "Which brings us to the topic at hand." He pressed the button on a remote control, having a hologram of a rocket of some kind. "Last meeting, five or six family heads approved of Project Damocles. Per our vote, I have begun construction on this, the quantum eigenstate device. Once completed, the QED will give us life-and-death power over the entire planet." Ultraman spoke after Owlman, "We spent 37 billion on government bribes last year. No more of that! We'll **be** the government!" Ven 2 asked, "I still don't see why they would give up the little bit of power they got left." "Because if they don't," Owlman stated, "We'll do this." He pressed the button, showing an image of the planet being destroyed. "I've also been informed by the Commanders of Darkness that some worlds are starting to resist their command." As he said that the Commanders grunted.

"If we do destroy this world, it will send an important message to all the other worlds to 'behave'." Ultraman stared at the image and spoke, "Which leaves the governments and kingdoms of all worlds, including ours, with two choices: either bow down to us-" Sora 2 grinned as he finished the sentence. "-or die!"

_**To be continued...**_

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! I will continue the story later on! In this story, Sora/Sora 2 has a friendship bond with Flash/Johnny Quick.**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
